The student note 10
by Eduarda Dutra
Summary: James, auror, recebeu mais uma missão impossivel: lidar com uma aprendiz que apesar de ser muito bonita não parecia ter nascido para aquilo.
1. Prologo

**Prologo **

Abri meus olhos e encarei o quarto escuro. Ainda era noite, mas estava tão acostumado com o horário da ultima missão que não conseguia me manter muito tempo dormindo. Era estranho perde tanto tempo ali sendo que podia estar lá fora fazendo algo mais útil.

Levantei da minha cama e caminhei até o banheiro. Apesar da porta fechada do meu quarto podia escutar o som de TV vindo do quarto do Sirius. Sem duvidas ele havia dormido de novo com a TV ligada. Ele amava essas coisas trouxas.

Desde que nos formamos em Hogwarts éramos inomináveis. Uma espécie de auror que trabalhava de forma secreta para o ministério. Não tínhamos uma rotina, não tinha regras, apenas uma missão.

Me olhei no espelho, meu reflexo mostrava um jovem de 23 anos com os cabelos rebeldes e olhos esverdeados que variam com a intensidade da luz. Naquele momento estavam praticamente verdes.

Escutei alguém socando a minha porta, em menos de um minuto estava com varinha em punho e abri a porta. Do outro lado estava Sirius com um sorriso maroto, um típico sorriso de "você se deu muito mal". Ele era 5 centímetros maior que meu 1,80, era daqueles que tinham tanto músculo que parecia acabado de sair da academia. Tinha os cabelos um pouco compridos e os olhos acinzentados.

- O que foi Almofadinhas? – perguntei baixando a varinha

- Uma carta do ministério para você – sorriu – se ferro Pontas

Peguei a carta da sua mão e meus olhos correram pelo pergaminho. O ministro, poderia ser o ministro, mas ele não podia fazer isso comigo.

"_Caro Sr. Potter,_

_Amanha esteja as 8 horas no ministério. No próximo mês e sua responsabilidade treinar um novo recruta._

_Ministro da Magia"_

N/a: Ai esta mais uma fanfic James e Lily, espero que gostem, beijinhooos.


	2. Chapter 1

**Cap 1 - A nova recruta**

O ministério esta lotado naquele dia de manhã. Com o tempo chuvoso os bruxos se aglomeravam no átrio lotando o local de pessoas molhadas. Da ultima lareira uma chama verde surgiu sendo seguida por um homem de veste negras.

James Potter andava em direção ao elevador. Logo a lareira ficou verde de novo e saiu outro homem de veste negras: Sirius Potter. Os dois aguardavam em silêncio o elevador. Quando o mesmo abriu, outro homem os comprimentou Remo Lupin. Era tão alto como Sirius, porém seus cabelos eram curtos e seus cabelos loiro escuro, com olhos cor de mel e vestes surradas.

- De volta ao trabalho, já? - perguntou Remo aos amigos - Vocês deviam esta de férias

- Na verdade eu estou - sorriu Sirius - Só vim acompanhar James para a missão babá do ano

- Babá? - questionou Lupin confuso

- Ministro quer que eu treine um novato - murmurou James irritado - merlin deve estar me pagando pelos meus anos em Hogwarts

- Acredite se fosse verdade, Sirius estaria com você - avisou Remo e Sirius fechou a cara.

O elevador parou no andar de treinamentos de auror. James se despediu dos amigos prometendo encontrar os amigos depois do trabalho. Com passos calmos, mas firmes. Logo James adentrou ao grande salão e encontrou uma menina de cabelos ruivos e olhos incrivelmente verdes ali parada.

Ele reparou na beleza da menina, ela era daquelas pequenas que pareciam criança. Tinha sardinhas no rosto e um belo corpo. Mas estava no seu ambiente e ele tinha que treinar um idiota o mais rápido possível para sair daquela missão babá.

- Ei garota o salão de beleza não é desse lado - falou James - e muito menos Hogwarts. Mas como sou bonzinho não vou reporta que uma menina andou entrando onde não deve.

A ruiva olhou para ele com raiva nos olhos fazendo os olhos verdes virasse duas linhas.

- Desculpa - falou ela tentando controlar a raiva - mas o senhor só pode estar brincando. Eu vi para treinar com um tal de senhor Potter que por sinal esta 10 minutos atrasados.

James encarou a ruiva estático. Não Merlin não devia querer apenas pagar pelos seus mal atos, ele realmente o odiava. Ele ia ser babá de uma menina? Uma menina auror? Ela não ia aguentar dez minutos.

"Acho que essa missão vai acabar mais cedo que eu pensava" pensou James sorrindo

- Desculpa senhorita?

- Evans - falou com raiva

- Senhorita Evans - continuou James - desculpa me indelicadeza, mas você parecer bem nova e bem não esperava uma mulher - a careta da ruiva aumentou - sou Potter, James Potter

- O senhor esta atrasado - falou ela se virando e pegando a varinha - o que faremos primeiro?

- Você tem certeza garota? Não devia estar em Hogwarts ainda? - perguntou James - isso não é serviço para qualquer um, você vai quebrar a unha

- Não, me formei em Beauxbaton ano passado - respondeu a ruiva lutando contra a vontade de xinga-lo - E não vou a lugar nenhum, esse é meu sonho

- Não vais durar uma semana ruivinha - falou James pegando a varinha

- Isso é uma aposta senhor Potter? - perguntou Evans - porque eu vou ganhar. E a proposito é Evans e não ruivinha

James riu e deu de ombros. Aquilo iria ser divertido. Afinal nada melhor que irritar uma ruiva estressada e ainda ter gostinho da vitoria.

- Certo, ruivinha - frisou James só para irrita-la - vamos começar vendo o que sabes fazer. Me ganhe em duelo.

Evans sorriu animada por estarem realmente começando. Os dois pegaram as varinhas e logo começaram a se atacarem. A ruivinha era rápida, mas ainda estava no incio, não possuía a habilidade de James. Na verdade, James estava apenas desviando e nunca atacando o que a deixava com raiva por saber que ele a subestimava.

- Expelliarmus - falou James e varinha da ruiva foi parar na sua mão - primeiro erro, quando não conhece o oponente não ataque, se defenda e o ataque quando ele fica tão irritado que não perceba o que vais fazer

- Não vou falhar de novo - comentou ela estendo a mão para pegar varinha

- Se você quer ser uma auror, vou te treinar como uma e por enquanto não precisas de uma varinha - comentou o moreno - então ruiva me siga

- Evans - corrigiu ela

- Bom ruivinha, já que não me falasse seu nome e só chamo por sobrenome quem eu não gosto, acho melhor me dizer qual seu nome - falou James sorrindo

- Você não cansa de sorri? - perguntou ela irritada - e para você é só Evans

James riu e resolveu ignorar a ruiva enquanto a levava para o primeiro treinamento do dia. O moreno primeiro iria criar a resistência física nela, fazer se virar sem usar a varinha e depois ensinar o uso da magia. Assim ela estaria pronta. Ou melhor, assim ela desistiria mais rápido.

- Então ruiva primeira coisa vamos ver o quando resistente você é - falou James mostrando a pista de obstáculos - vou demostrar como fazer e depois você vai realizar, entendido? - Ela acenou concordando e James sorriu.

A prova era simples, corrida, escalada, andar por de baixo de arame farpado, subir escada, descer por corda, andar em zingue zangue e por mim andar por meio de rio até o outro lado.

James realizou a prova rapidamente, não vacilando em nenhuma etapa e quase nem transpirando. A ruiva tinha uma expressão de pura surpresa, James não tinha duvidas que ela torceu para ele cair e quebrar a cara muitas vezes.

- Sua vez ruivinha - falou ele ao chegar no final e secar as roupas - pode levar o tempo que quiser, mas isso só é o começo

- Evans, senhor Potter - falou ela antes de começar a correr

O tempo se passará e James folheava a ficha da ruiva. Lily Evans tinha 19 anos , recém formada na escola de bruxaria da frança e indicada pelos professores a ocupar aquela vaga. Órfã desde os 15 anos após seus pais sido mortos por bruxos opositores a nascidos trouxas, as notas da novata que já eram ótimas se tornaram impecáveis.

James olhou para onde estava a ruiva. Ela estava tendo dificuldade em escalar o prédio. Uma onda de mal estar passou pelo auror que se levantou e caminhou calmamente até seu lado.

- Estas fazendo errado - comentou ele se encostando contra a parede e cruzando os braços

- E você veio aqui para me humilhar? - perguntou ela com raiva

- Não - respondeu ele com calma - você quer realmente essa profissão? - ela acenou - Ótimo, coloque o pé um pouco de lado, te da mais segurança e não te deixa cair Lily

- Como você sabe meu nome? - perguntou ela confusa

- Segredo ruiva - sorriu James - a próxima etapa é realizar essa prova mais rápido. No minimo duas vezes antes de estar liberada.

- O QUE? - perguntou ela quase berrando

- O tempo esta passando Evans - avisou James piscando e voltando a se sentar ignorando o olhar de raiva da ruiva.

O tempo passou e Lily já tinha os cabelos grudados no rosto, o rosto vermelho e aparência cansada. Ela mal havia terminado a primeira etapa quando James a mandou recomeçar e já eram OITO horas da noite.

- Por que você não se levanta e vem me ensinar o que estou errando? Em vez de só me olhar com cara feia e me mandar recomeçar? - perguntou Lily irritada

- Por que não - respondeu James calmamente fazendo o sangue de Lily ferve - Estou casando, liberada Evans

- Cansado? Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira - comentou Lily irritada - você é um péssimo professor

- Mas o único que você vai ter - respondeu James abrindo a porta - ou você já vai desistir

James saiu pela porta e Lily sentiu seu corpo tremer de raiva. Ela continuaria ali, mas no primeiro momento se livraria daquele arrogante.

James chegou em casa e encontrou Sirius e Remo jogados no sofá, com uma cerveja amanteigada nas mãos e um saco de pipoca em cima da mesinha de centro. Na TV passava um jogo trouxa de futebol e os dois vibravam a cada momento.

- Ei liga a TV - mandou Sirius a observa que a tela se tornava escura - estava na melhor parte

- Esse jogo passou ontem e você já viu Sirius - respondeu James - e acredito que você também Remo

Remo corou e Sirius murmurou "e dai".

- O ministro achou uma ruiva como novata - comentou James roubando a cerveja de Sirius que ficava de boca aberta enquanto olhava a foto do perfil dela

- Cara eu quero ser professor - pediu Sirius - me diz que ela tem uma irmã gêmea

- Você não esta dando em cima dela? - perguntou Remo severo

- Não - respondi - ela até é bonita, mas é muito chata e parece você Remo, toda certinha

- Esquece a irmã gêmea - falou Sirius pegando a cerveja de volta - prefiro ir a caça de alguém mais safadinha

Eu e Remo rimos do nosso amigo louco. Sirius ligou novamente a TV e Remo me acompanhou até a cozinha.

- Não complique a vida dela Pontas - mandou Remo

- Só ela não complicar a minha - falei - quero que ela desista, mas não vou colocar uma doida despreparada na rua só porque quero me livrar

- Ótimo - sorriu Remo - pelo menos nisso eu acredito

Fim do primeiro capitulo

N/a: Post prometido gente, espero que gostem, beijooooos

Ilana – Sim, fanfic nova, aaaai que bom que gostou do titulo sempre erro eles hahaha. James sempre sofre, acho que é o significado do nome. Sim a nova recruta é quem estas pensando. Espero que continue gostando flor.

Lais – aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah que bom que gostou, mais um post hahah Espero que ria muitooo

Julia Menezes – seja bem vinda, espero que goste;


	3. Chapter 2

**Cap 2 - A amiga louca **

A manha estava fria. O quarto estava mal iluminado. Apenas uma luz fraca vinha de cima da comoda. Lily acordou com o barulho de Lena, sua melhor amiga, deixando cair panelas na cozinha. A ruiva ligou o abaju e caminhou até a porta, a abrindo.

- Tudo bem Lena? - perguntou

- Bom dia Li - falou Lena aparecendo. Seu cabelos negros e ondulados iam até os ombros, seus olhos azul turquesa se descavam na pele clara - Eu estava tentando fazer panquecas. Mas elas gostam de fugir de mim.

Lily riu e seguiu a amiga até o que antes era sua cozinha.

- Me lembre de nunca mais deixar você chegar perto da cozinha - pediu a ruiva que um gesto da varinha fez o lugar se tornar sua velha e linda cozinha - qual o motivo de acorda tão cedo?

- Queria saber sobre ontem - respondeu ela. Lena era melhor amiga da ruiva desde os tempo do colégio. Ambas vieram tentar a vida em Londres, Lily como auror e Lena como estilista trouxa - você esta na seção dos mais gatos do ministério. Por favor, me diz que eles são gatos

Lily rio e revirou os olhos. Aquela era sua Marlene, apesar do seu real apelido ser Lene, Lily tinha a exclusividade de ser a única a chamar de Lena.

- Só conheci uma pessoa - respondeu a ruiva - bem mal educado, metido..

- E gato? - cortou a morena - Qual é ruiva? Ele deve ter uma barriga MARAVILHOSA

- Não vi a barriga, mas ele é gato - acenou a ruiva corando

- Ficou vermelhinha? Tudo bem esse é seu. Mas ele deve ter um primo, um amigo..

- LENA - berrou Lily - eu não quero ele para mim. Homem irritante

Lena a ignorou e começou a comer as bolachas sobre o armário.

- Acho que hoje você vai vestir uma das minhas roupas Lili - comentou a morena - e se dizer não, quando voltares não haverá mais casa

Lily tinha no rosto uma expressão quase assassina. Ela odiava usar as roupas de Marlene, primeiro porque a morena conseguia ser menor que ela e segundo porque Lene parecia uma modelo com curvas perfeitas, já ela tinha um excessos em alguns pontos. Pontos que se destacavam com as roupas da morena.

Usava um sapato agulha negro, um short branco de cintura alta e uma blusa negra de um ombro só, com grande decote. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um belíssimo rabo de cavalo, a única coisa que ela ficará contente com visual.

Quando finalmente chegou no salão encontrou não apenas James, mas três outros homens, junto com ele. Um moreno com cara de cafajeste, um com cara de super inteligente e um baixinho e sem graça.

James olhou para cima e teve que escutar o assobio de Sirius. Sim aquela ruiva estava querendo testar seu autocontrole. Ela estava divina naquela roupa, mas não combinava com ela e por sua expressão ela concordava com ele.

- Esta atrasada Evans - comentou James tentando soar frio e não demostrar como estava amando aquela missão. Quem sabe não seria tão ruim, treinar a pequena ruiva - Tire o salto e pegue aquela flecha para mim - apontei para a flecha em cima do tronco - sem magia.

Ela me encarou com raiva, pensando que estava brincando.

- Sabe senhorita Evans - comentou Remo - esses exercícios são importantes. Apesar de não ser auror, já vi esses dois serem salvos inúmeras vezes por causa de treinamentos corporais.

- Mas se quiseres eu posso te ensinar um treinamento corporal muito mais interessante, ruivinha - falou Sirius piscando o olho direito

Lily ficou vermelha e antes que a mesma falasse algo. James mandou os amigos embora.

- O que esta esperando Evans, pegue a flecha

Já havia passado horas e nada de Lily conseguir chegar a metade do local desejado. James suspirou, ele não ia ajudar porque estava com pena dos olhos verdes começarem se encher de agua, era só para se livrar daquela visão tentadora da ruiva com aquelas roupas.

- Desça - mandou ele - eu vou mostrar como que é. Depois você tenta e finalmente posso ir almoçar

- Sim Milord - falou ela irônica. Mas James pode perceber que ela agradecia no fundo. Aquela ruiva era realmente teimosa.

James ensinou cada um dos movimentos necessários e logo aquele treinamento foi finalizado. James nem a elogio seu esforço o que fez ela ficar ainda mais irritada.

- Uma hora para almoço - falou ele arrumando suas coisas - na volta quero ver sua corrida de obstaculo, alguns exercícios de musculação, um pouco mais de corrida e por fim vou te ensinar um pouco de luta trouxa.

- Corrida? Luta trouxa?- perguntou ela colocando os sapatos. Com certeza Lena, nunca pensará que ela iria conseguir ser uma super heroína com aqueles saltos.

- Sim - respondeu ele se aproximando. Rapidamente se livrou da varinha que ela carregava no cinto - você esta sem varinha e seu adversário com. O que você faz?

Lily pensou ela não saberia o que fazer. James se aproximou e a pressionou contra a parede. Fazendo que ambos estivessem muitos perto, o suficiente para ela ver os riscos verdes nos olhos avelã.

- Você luta - falou ele baixinho - domina o adversário, deixa fora de combate por alguns minutos e corre. Então ruivinha o que você faria numa hora dessas?

Pensa Lily, pensa. Ela tentou primeiro se soltar, mas cada movimento a deixava mais perto dele.

"Merlin, ele era muito bonito", pensou Lily," e cheiroso".

- Vamos ruivinha, faça qualquer coisa - pediu ele sorrindo

- Certo, você sabe a resposta, fale - mandou ela tentando olhar para qualquer coisa que não fosse seus lábios.

"Desde quando você Lily Evans? Ficou tão tarada"

- Você deve incapacitar, ser for homem - sorriu James - existem duas maneiras

- E qual seria? - perguntou ela ignorando como a voz de James ficava a cada segundo mais grave

- Isso - e a beijou.

Primeiro James pensou que estava ficando louco, mas agora ele tinha certeza. Segundo ela estava ali com os lábios pedindo um beijo seu e aquela lição estava muito além do seu auto controle. E terceiro, ela lutou contra, mas agora correspondia e ele não estava nem ai para as consequencias de beijar uma aluna linda.

Lily não sabia porque estava correspondendo aquele beijo, mas Merlin sabia que ela estava tentando. Mas seu professor, tinha uma pegada. Ao mesmo tempo era possessivo e delicado. Ela nunca sentirá tão nas nuvens. Parecia estar vivendo um dos filmes trouxas que vivia assistindo na infância. Só que ela não era uma gata borralheira e aquele não era seu principe.

"Pense Lily" mandou a mente da ruiva "isso ainda é aula. Ele só quer provar seu ponto. Ele nem deve te achar bonita"

Foi ai que o beijo mudou. Lily abriu os olhos e percebeu a burrada que fazia, se afastou deixando James meio sonso e correu em direção a porta para ele nunca perceber quando aquele beijo havia afetado.

- Acho que aprendi Potter, lutar com as nossas armas e fugir - falou ela sumindo pela porta

James sorriu com aquilo, aquela ruiva ia acabar com sua tranquilidade.

Lena estava sentada na frente de Lily fazia já uns minutos e a ruiva continuava vermelha e ofegante.

- Pode contar ruiva o que aconteceu - mandou. Lily corou e Marlene revirou os olhos - vocês se beijaram? Merlin qual desses é ele?

Lily e Lena estavam sentadas no único restaurante de todo ministério. Ali era o lugar preferido de Lena, afinal ela podia observar todos auror gatos do local de uma só vez.

- Ele não esta aqui - comentou a ruiva olhando para comida

- Não me diga que é um daqueles três - falou ela apontando para entrada. Onde na certa entrava James e seus amigos - é sim - comemorou ela - você esta ficando vermelha

- Lena - censurou Lily

- Qual deles? - perguntou ignorando a ruiva

- O do lado esquerdo - suspirou a ruiva desistindo

- Hum - falou pensando e analisando os amigos - aquele moreno do meio, tem namorada?

- Não sei - respondeu Lily ainda encarando o prato

- Bom eu vou descobrir - sorriu Lena se levantando e deixando a ruiva de queixo caído.

Marlene andou com passos rápidos e perfeitos, como se desfilasse até o trio quando viu a oportunidade perfeita e fingiu torcer o pé. Lily revirou os olhos e o trio se abaixou para ajuda-la.

- Você esta bem? - perguntou Remo o único que parecia realmente preocupado sem nenhuma segunda intenções

- Esta doendo muito - respondeu Lena fingindo chorar.

- Deixa eu ver se torceu - comentou Sirius sorrindo e alisando seu tornozelo - alguém que gosta de academia

- Não preciso disso para ser bonita - respondeu Lena

Sirius a olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu.

- Não mesmo

James disse que ia buscar gelo. Remo olhou com censura para Sirius e resolveu ignorar ele e sair atrás do amigo. Deixando Lena com seu foco.

- Qual seu nome? - perguntou Sirius

- Marlene - sorriu a morena - amiga da ruiva ali

- A ruiva do pontas

- De quem? - perguntou confusa

- Nada não - respondeu ele sorrindo - já conhece a cidade

- Não com uma companhia que vale a pena - respondeu sorrindo - porque?

- Porque eu poderia ser a melhor companhia desse mundo.

- Será? - desdenhou a morena - não sei se chegas aos pés de ser o melhor.

Sirius olhou para ela com desafio e sorriu.

- Eu vou provar ser melhor. Hoje a noite meu bem

O treinamento daquela tarde estava silencioso. Lily fazia tudo que James mandou e se recusava olhar para mesmo. Mas James não ia deixar aquilo calmo, sempre jogava umas frases de feito que deixavam a ruiva com raiva.

Lily corria em círculos já fazia quase 1 hora, sua perna doía e sua respiração estava acelerada.

- Você esta ficando mais lenta - comentou James correndo ao seu lado sem nem estar um decimo no estado lastimável dela - pare de beijar no beijo e corra ruiva

- Não estou pensando em nada, idiota - falou ela. Era uma meia verdade, não estava pensando antes, mas agora que ele falou, ela não parava de pensar - Droga -falou quando sentiu seu corpo ceder o peso e cair de encontro do chão.

James segurou pela cintura e a colocou em pé sorrindo.

- Não precisa cair aos meus pés ruiva - sorriu ele - se quer um desaju é só pedir

Lily respirou fundo e tentou acerta um tapa na cara do seu professor. James segurou seu pulso fazendo um barulho de reprovação.

- Sou mais forte que você Li - falou com calma, como se desse uma aula - use o que tens de habilidade

- E o que seria? - perguntou irritada - te dar um chute no meio das pernas?

- Talvez - respondeu ele - mas estava esperando algo com a sensualidade feminina

Lily olhou com raiva e se separou e continuou a correr, James a seguiu e assim continuaram o treinamento.

O tempo passou e logo Sirius apareceu ao lado de Remo e o baixinho gordinho que Lily não sabia ideia quem era.

- Ei Pontas - chamou Sirius - ganhei uma missão nova

- Não atrapalha Almofadinhas - mandou Remo calmamente - você não tem jeito

- Atrapalhar o que? - perguntou o baixinho

- Nada rabicho - falou James - dispensada Evans, e não se sinta culpa por sonhar comigo

Lily tremeu de raiva e achou melhor não responder. Sirius ria alto junto com o tal de Rabicho quando Remo olhava com censura.

- Ei ruiva - falou SIrius antes que Lily saísse daquela sala - avisa para sua amiga que ou ela deixa de me ignorar minha coruja e sai comigo hoje ou só quando voltar da missão

- Não tenho cara de coruja para dar recado - respondeu Lily saindo perto daqueles loucos fazendo todos rirem de Sirius que ficou emburrado.

- Qual problema com elas? - perguntou Almofadinhas

- Mulheres sempre são problemas - respondeu James - mas esta afim da morena?

- Ela é quente - respondeu ele - mas me desafio e eu amo desafio

- Ninguém merece vocês - comentou Remo revirando os olhos

**Fim do cap 2**

E ai gente, desculpa a demora, estava planejando o que escrever, espero que gostem e claro sejam todos bem vindos. Beijooos

**p.s: vocês leriam james/lily sem magia? To com uma ideia nova **

Paula – que bom que gostou, não posto regular, mas no maximo em duas em duas semanas

Loma – aaaae que bom que gostou dessa, obrigadaaa

DanyC – aaae fico feliz que gostou

Thaty – sim a lily sofre um pouquinho, James queria ser livrar rápido. Pode deixar vou continuar amo j/L

Clarawirda – ooi, eu posto no maximo em duas em duas semanas (fins de semana). Amoo james e lily também, lindoo ne? AAAI que bom que gostou obrigada

Lana – floooor, aaeaaae, não são bons com nomes, mas que bom que venho acertando. Sim Lily sofre um pouquinho, James sofre também hahah. Sim Six sempre curtido e Remo sempre vendo lado positivo. Ela vai conseguir sim

Lai – james nunca é facil, a lily muito menos. ISSO AI LAI. Espero que fique contente com esse!


	4. Chapter 3

**Cap 3 - **

Lily estava jogado no sofá com a cabeça doendo. Estava toda dolorida daqueles treinamentos que não parecia ter finalidade nenhuma ao não ser para seu autocontrole. Não conseguia acreditar que já estava treinando há um mês e conhecia metade das lutas trouxas do mundo.

Escutou o barulho da porta e Lena entrou com grande sorriso no rosto.

- E ai como foi o encontro? - perguntou a ruiva a amiga. Ela havia enrolado Sirius por 3 semana e meia e agora finalmente foi ao encontro.

- O que achas? - perguntou Lena - perfeito. Ele me levou para comer, chegamos lá ele começou a passar cantadas de quinta categoria e eu apenas ignorei e flertei com garçom.

- Você não fez isso - falou Lily animada

- Fiz sim - sorriu Lena - ele era lindo e Six olhava para garçonete de qualquer forma

- Six? - questionou a ruiva - Já estão assim

- Deixa eu contar - falou Lena sorrindo

Flash Back

Marlene estava sentada de frente para Sirius em um restaurante trouxa. O ambiente era referencia aos anos 60, no fundo tocava beatles. A morena estava encantada com lugar, com a moda utilizada pelos funcionários até com o próprio Black.

- Então morena, te trouxe em um lugar legal, com musica boa e uma companhia melhor ainda - sorriu Sirius animado - o que recebo de volta?

- Agora? - perguntou a morena olhando a unha - nada ainda. Depende da companhia vai fazer

- A companhia esta louca para fazer coisas proibidas para crianças - sorriu Sirius

- Mas não sei se ele vai dar conta - falou ela passando os dedos pelo braço do moreno - espero não me decepcionar

- E só você parar de fugir - falou Sirius deixando seus rostos quase grudados - mas não vais mais fugir

- Por que disse isso? - perguntou ela levantando a sobrancelha

- Porque é impossível resistir a mim

Lene riu e Sirius a beijou rapidamente por cima da mesa.

- Me diz que não é verdade - mandou ele, mas acabou recebendo o beijo da morena como resposta

Fim do FlashBack

- Merlin - falou Lily - vocês já...?

- Não - sorriu Lene - fui até casa dele e beijamos muito e quando ele ficou animadinho dei um beijo no seu rosto e vim embora

- Ele deve estar querendo te matar

- Não ele esta querendo me ver de novo e provar que ele é melhor - falou Marlene sorrindo - é ele é

Lily riu e Lena sorriu ainda mais.

James chegou mais cedo naquela manhã. Sua cabeça estava cheia da ruivinha irritada. Ela era bonita, inteligente e até mesmo boa para uma novata. Mas até na parte física vinha melhorando, porém lentamente.

- Que suspiro é esse? - perguntou Sirius - e algo ver com uma ruiva?

- Talvez - respondeu James. Atualmente esse era a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era na ruiva teimosa.

- É ela - riu Sirius - cuidado que isso está virando amor

- Até parece - riu James - não sou eu que estou correndo atrás de uma igual a certo cachorrinho que eu conheço

- Pontas, pontas - falou Sirius calmamente - a diferença e que eu quero exclusivamente para meu ego, você a quer porque não tira ela da cabeça, se preocupa com ela. Pelo mesmo o suficiente para não larga ela na rua só com alto nível de magia. Mas não você não quer deixar ela correr o risco.

- Talvez - concordou James pensativo - estou tendo uma irmã mais nova

- Ninguém pensa em tirar a roupa da irmã mais nova - falou SIrius - e você sonha com ela, Oh lírio - falou Sirius imitando a voz de James

- CALA BOCA - exclamou irritado

- Cala boca o que? - perguntou Lily entrando na sala e encontrando os dois amigos - bom dia

- Bom dia - falaram os dois juntos. Sirius rindo e James vermelho.

James observava a ruiva se matando para conseguir quebrar seu escudo. Ela era boa, mas se irritava com muita facilidade e perdia o foco.

- Lily - chamou ele - foca no feitiço e não no seu ódio por mim

- Quem disse que te odeio? - perguntou me atacando

- Então me amas - afirmou James - Foco ruiva

- Não me chama de ruiva, Potter - reclamou ela atacando e finalizando o escudo dele

- Interessante seu amor por mim te atrapalha, mas sua irritação da foco - sorriu ele - gostei

- Idiota - bufou Lily - posso ir embora?

- Não – falou ele quanto Lily gemeu - vamos tentar mais uma vez ruiva, depois pode para casa sonhar comigo

- Você não cansa? - perguntou ela irritada

- Não tanto quanto você fingir que me odeia - respondeu ele pegando varinha - tente de novo.

E ela tentou, uma, duas, três vezes seguidas. Até dominar totalmente o feitiço de como derrubar um escudo e como criar um escudo decente. James a elogiou pelo ultimo combate e Lily não conseguia mais parar de sorrir. Até que fim, ela conseguia fazer algo.

A casa estava uma bagunça. Sirius havia saído às pressas para uma missão. Remo e Pedro conversavam a mesa enquanto James estava jogado no sofá. A cabeça do moreno viajava ao sorriso, aos olhos verdes, a tom do cabelo, de uma ruiva maluca.

Uma coruja entrou pela janela e uma carta caiu no colo de James, uma carta do ministério aquela hora da noite, não podia ser boa coisa. Seu primeiro pensamento foi: Sirius não vive sem mim e esta me chamando, mas logo o segundo pensamento é se ele fosse nunca mais viria a ruiva irritada.

Seu coração acelerou e resolveu ignorar. Abriu a carta, ignorando Remo perguntando sobre de quem era carta.

"_Boa noite Sr. Potter,_

_Uma onda de ataques estava acontecendo na cidade e sem duvidas tem informação interna. O senhor Black já tem uma pista de quem é, e pelo jeito é alguém próximo de vocês. Porém preciso que você e a senhorita Evans vigiem uma casa onde é provável que aconteça os encontros. Vigie, ataque e os prendam. _

_Boa noite"_

- As férias acabaram – comentei para os garotos. Um informante interno, alguém conhecido. Levar a Lily para uma missão? Ótimo, aquilo não ia dar certo.

Lena acordou com os gritos de Lily, pegou a varinha e correu para cozinha. Lá encontrou a ruiva dando pulinhos de alegria e revirou os olhos.

- Finalmente vais admitir que ama, o professor Potter? – perguntou Lena bocejando

- EU VOU NUMA MISSÃO – berrou Lily correndo para abraçar a amiga – finalmente

- PARABÉNS – berrou Lena abraçando e pulando junto – que orgulho. Isso merece uma comemoração

- Vou pegar a cerveja amanteigada – falou Lily, mas foi impedida pela amiga.

- Nada disso, vamos beber whisky de fogo – sorriu Lena – ligue som ruiva

Lily correu para ligar som, quando Lena colocava os copos com bebidas. Uma,duas,três viradas de bebida (vulgo xote para quem é do sul) e Lily já via tudo girando. Oito, nove, dez viradas, Lily e Lena dançavam loucamente na sala. Quinze, dezesseis e dezessete, Lily e Lena deitadas no sofá conversando.

- Então acho que to apaixonada – falou Lena rindo – Six é um fofo

- Vocês saíram de novo? – perguntou Lily segurando para não rir de como o lustre piscava para ela

- Sim – riu Lena – ele foi para missão, mas antes saímos

- Conte antes que a televisão venha me abraçar – falou Lily

- Que TV? Aquela? – apontou para TV – mas ela esta dançando

-Nãão – falou a ruiva – ela quer me abraçar

- Mentirosa, ela esta rebolando, olha – mandou Lena – mas Six é mais gostoso

Lily riu e mandou a amiga contar sobre o ultimo encontro.

FlashBack

Marlene estava piscando para tentar conter o sono. Aquele dia parecia eterno. Esse era problema de trabalhar com trouxas, não podia nem usar magia para se distrair. Escutou uns barulho e fingiu desenhar, escondendo a varinha.

- Lindo desenho Senhorita – falou seu chefe com grande sorriso

- Obrigada senhor – respondeu ela tentando ser profissional e não dormi ali mesmo

Escutou barulhos na janela, mas resolveu ignorar. Mas eles não paravam, apenas aumentavam. Caminhou lentamente até lá e encontrou Sirius lindo Gostos Back sorrindo com uma bela rosa vermelha na sua mão.

- Então Marlene, que tal dar uma fugidinha? – sorriu ele

- Não sei se vale a pena – respondeu sentando na janela

- Sempre vale a pena – sorriu ele – vou te socorrer desse tedio

- Quem dize que você consegue?

- Venha e comprove por si só – respondeu ele

Lena sorriu e acabou fazendo uma pequena magia para imitar um corpo igual ao seu. Pulou pela janela e revirou os olhos ao receber a flor.

- A onde vamos? – perguntou

- Andar de moto – respondeu ele – se sinta alegre, poucas pessoas chegaram perto dela

- Ciúmes do seu brinquedinho Black?

Ele piscou e lhe entregou um capacete. A moto rosnou e logo ganhou alto velocidade. Os dois não se conversaram no caminho, mas Lena aproveitou por curti estar abraçado com Deus Grego.

A moto guiou até o alto das montanhas em uma das cidades próximas a Londres. Dai se tinha uma bela vista da cidadezinha a baixo. Sirius tirou o capacete e sorriu para ela.

- Espero que tenha trago uma cesta de piquenique – falou ela

- Pensei que isso era responsabilidade sua –respondeu ele como se fosse obvio - mas eu estou pensando em outro tipo de refeição

- Idiota – respondeu ela conjurando uma manta e se sentando em cima – você não consegue ser um homem fofo? Sem fingir que sou só um pedaço de carne?

- Posso e vou – respondeu ele – então Marlene, vamos falar sobre nossas vidas, vou para uma missão hoje

Lena fez uma careta e ele riu beijando de leve nos seus lábios. Os dois começaram a conversa sobre varias coisas e percebendo como eram parecidos. Logo a conversa se tornou em beijos e beijos se tornou em desejo. E com aquela vista fizeram aquilo que ambos queriam.

Fim do FlashBack

- MERLIN, EU SABIA – falou Lily rindo – ele é tudo que pensou?

- Sim – respondeu ela sonhadora – bem melhor que a TV dançadora

- Ela não está dançando – falou ela cruzando os braços

- E você e seu professorzinho? É amor ou paixão? – perguntou

- E você é Sirius? – questionou Lily de volta

- Paixão – respondeu Lena – sua vez

- Não sei – respondeu ela – ele mexe comigo, mas é um idiota

- Então é amor – riu Lena – vem vamos dançar com a TV

- Não – respondeu Lily – vou dançar com DVD, muito mais sexy

As duas amigas riram e começaram a dançar.

N/A: DESCULPA A DEMORA, juro que foi sem querer, mas aqui está. A UA que falei era de a mãe de Lily casar com o pai de Sirius e James se apaixonado pela meia irmã do amigo

Paula – vou continuar postando sim

Clarawirda – aaah quando fizer me mande adoraria ler, amo james e lily. Lena é sempre uma figura, sirius feminina

Lana – AEEEEEEEEEE. Lily sofre muito, James não é santo também. Lene sempre arrasando né? Por isso que ela é diva. Espero que continue gostando Lana, beijocas

Monkey – HAHAHAH Lily bater nele? Hahah quem sabe numa próxima fanfic.

Lais – Precisa dizer sim, aeaeae que gostou, eei james é meu e só empresto para lily. TÍMIDA, você? Hahhahahah

Ritcha – É uma nova fanfic haha


	5. Chapter 4

Cap 4 – Companheiros de quarto

James chegou cedo ao ministério, não havia jeito, não havia uma sequer solução de não levar aquela ruiva com ele. Ele ia enlouquecer, tinha certeza. Primeiro ela ainda não estava pronto para aquilo. E segundo, que roupa era aquela?

Lily entrou ao lado da amiga sorridente Marlene. Só que James só tinha os olhos para Lily. Ela usava uma calça negra justa, não, colada, um scarpin vermelho e espartilho preto com detalhes vermelho. Além da jaqueta negra. Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança de lado. A única coisa que lembrava a ruiva do James era os olhos e o rosto corado.

- Ignore a roupa – pediu ela chegando – assim que Lena for embora eu troco

- Eu escutei isso ruiva – falou Lena – vou ficar aqui até vocês irem

Lily fez uma careta e James, bom, o moreno ainda não conseguia falar nada.

- Quando saímos? – perguntou à ruiva

James balançou a cabeça como se quisesse acorda e focalizou no rosto da ruiva. Mas os olhos dela, estavam tão animados que ele não sabia qual era pior para sua sanidade, olhar para aquele corpo ou aqueles olhos.

- Daqui a pouco – respondeu – Só estamos esperando as coordenadas

James mal havia parado de falar quando chegou um auror com uma pasta negra. Lena tentou espiar, mas foi levada pelo auror.

- Isso é confidencial – falou Lily entre culpada e animada para amiga

- Exatamente – falou James sem encarar a ruiva. Tentava fixar apenas na pasta, mas seus olhos, às vezes, corriam até a Lily – vamos?

- Um minuto – falou pegando a varinha e apontando para si mesma, apenas transformando a blusa em uma regata preta, as calças não tão coladas, mas ainda sim justas, diminuindo a altura do sapato – vamos

Os dois aparataram em uma casa simples e mal cuidada em uma rua do interior da Inglaterra. Mesmo que eles não tivessem visto a casa dos encontros, eles saberiam qual era. Afinal era a maior e mais dias das bruxas de todas.

- Super criativos – comentou James – bom ruiva, quando pensei que ia morar juntos, imaginei uma casa mais chique, mas enfim acho que gastamos de mais com casamento e não ando pagando bem atualmente

Ela olhou com raiva para James e entrou na casa, mas logo deu passo para trás. A casa estava feia por fora, esta completa ruina dentro. Cheia de teias de aranha, sem moveis nenhum, em sem duvidas demoraria dias até com magia para tornar aquilo habitável.

- Vamos ver qual cômodo ter melhor vista para casa a frente. Arrumamos eles em mini quitinete – falou James mudando o tom da brincadeirinha para um tom serio e frio

- Um cômodo apenas? – perguntou Lily pasma – você não pensa que nós vamos...

- Apesar de esse ser seu sonho ruiva – falou James – estamos trabalhando. Sim ficaremos no mesmo quarto, mas nunca poderemos dormi no mesmo horário. Iremos fazer turnos

Lily se espantou não sabia explicar se era por causa dos turnos ou porque James sabia ser sério e tinha um bom raciocínio.

Lily sentia seus olhos fechando sozinhos. Aquele nem era o turno ainda. James arrumava o quarto para ficar habitável, enquanto a ruiva observava a casa. Nada de mais acontecia, ela não entendia porque não estava entediada.

Uma parte dela sabia, mas era uma parte ignorada. Ela sabia que o que impediu de dormi até agora, era o seu companheiro de quarto que cantarolava enquanto arrumava o quarto. Ele tentava deixar tudo funcional, mas era um pouco atrapalhado, ainda mais que estavam usar magia para não seres vistos. O que tornava toda atividade braçal e atual condição de James, estar suando e sem camisa.

- Vou tomar banho – falou ele se inclinando sobre a ruiva para ver a rua – alguma movimentação?

- Nenhuma – respondeu ela corando – você realmente precisa de um banho

- Se isso não fosse uma missão eu tenho certeza que você seria uma ótima companhia – comentou-o dando um beijo no seu rosto e sumindo pela porta. Não antes de escutar o xingamento da ruiva.

- Idiota – exclamou Lily cruzando os braços. Seus olhos voltaram a tentar se fechar. Nem viu tempo passando, mas sentiu alguém levanta-la do chão e colocar na cama.

- Eu pego primeiro turno ruiva – falou James me cumprindo

- Você deve estar mais cansado que eu – comentou ruiva, mas a cama estava muito quentinha para tentar se levantar

- Estou acostumado – respondeu ele, e ela poderia jurar que ele estava sorrindo – sonhe comigo

- Não quero ter pesadelos – falou ela enquanto James gargalhava

James foi para perto da janela, seus olhos pareciam querer se dividir. Igual suas decisões. Em um lado o trabalho que amava e a outra ruiva. Havia algo nela que grudava nos seus pensamento e não saia. James ia enlouquecer até o fim daquela missão.

O dia amanheceu e mesmo assim James achou melhor deixar a ruiva continuar dormi. Assim ele podia observa-la sem ser xingado e ela parecia uma menininha, sorrindo de olhos fechados. Linda.

Lily se remexeu e acordou de bom humor, apesar do colchão ser horrível, havia dormido muito bem. Abriu os olhos e viu o dia claro do lado de fora. James ainda continuava a olhar a casa da frente. A troca de turnos já devia ter ocorrido faz tempo.

- Por que não me acordou? – perguntou Lily

- Bom dia para você também – sorriu James e Lily sentiu meio mole. O que devia ser causado pela falta de comida – você estava cansada e podia aguentar mais algum tempo.

- Mas não é justo – falou ela contrariada

- Um obrigado James, já seria ótimo – comentou-o. Lily corou e resolveu falar seu "obrigado Potter" e fazendo-o rir alto.

James olhava pela janela quando viu Lily chegando com uma bandeja na mão. Ali tinha varias comidas gostosas. Sentiu seu estomago ronca de fome e viu um sorriso divertido no rosto feminino a sua frente.

- Pelo jeito acertei – comentou divertida

- Com certeza – falei pegando um pedaço de bolo – onde você comprou isso? Esta muito bom

- Eu fiz – respondeu ela dando de ombros e corando. Ela ficava linda quando corava – você deu um jeito no fogão. E tem um supermercado aqui perto..

- Ruiva já podemos casar assim – comentei só para irrita-la.

- Então esta bem na hora de dizer que você que limpa a louça

- Esquece o casamento – comentei rindo e ela me acompanhou. James adorava aquele som.

Lily olhava para casa quando James estava deitado na cama e comendo amendoim. A casa continuava quieta a frente e os dois estavam mais relaxados. Ninguém ia fazer um encontro das trevas à luz do dia.

- Você não devia estar trabalhando Potter? – perguntou Lily que evitava olhar para James. Ela sempre admitiu que ele era lindo, mas ali deitado em cima da cama, com os cabelos ainda mais revoltados que nunca, com os olhos brilhando, ele estava parecendo um deus grego.

- Estou trabalhando – falou ele rindo – deixando o dia da minha companheira mais divertido

- Você está muito enganado, meu bem – falou Lily – você não é agradável

- Você me chamou de meu bem? – exclamou James se sentando na cama e encarando ela – vou abrir um champanhe para comemorar

Lily riu e aceitou o copo de agua. Um sorriso surgiu no rosto maroto e ela revirava os olhos

- Estamos comemorando o que? – perguntou Lily – e com água

- A tudo que quisermos – falou James sorridente – água é bom

Lily riu da cara de James. O moreno se levantou e puxou ela pela mão. Lily levantou confusa e James começou a dançar com ela nós braço.

- Não tem musica Potter – falou ela

- A musica esta na nossa cabeça ruiva – e começou a cantarolar enquanto dançavam.

- Só você mesmo Potter– riu Lily

- James - pediu ele – J-A-M-E-S

- Eu sei como se fala seu nome – falou ela – mas prefiro o Potter

- Acho que estas loucas para se torna uma Potter

- Só no seus sonhos, Potter – exclamou – vamos continuar a dançar.

James riu e os dois continuaram a dançar. 

Lily olhava para a casa ridícula da frente quanto James falava com um espelho. Na verdade, não era um espelho, era Sirius. E os dois conversavam em códigos. E parecia que não era uma conversa muito agradável. Por algum motivo Lily queria tirar aquelas rugas de preocupação no rosto do moreno, não combinavam. Afinal James sempre estava feliz.

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou assim que James guardou espelho. Lily nunca o virá tão cansado, tão triste. Aquilo era errado.

- Descobrimos quem passava as informações internas – respondeu ele com raiva. Algo que Lily podia perceber que vinha da triste

- Era alguém conhecido? – O olhar que James deu a ela, respondeu todas as perguntas – quem quer que seja não merecia

Ele deu sorriso fraco e mandou trocar de turno. Ele ficaria naquele turno.

- James – falou Lily sentando do seu lado – olha para mim

O moreno continuava a olhar reto, triste. Ela podia jurar que logo ou ele sairia dali para bater em alguém ou choraria. E nenhuma dessas opções ela iria gostar.

- James – Lily o abraçou – hey, e bom falar

Ele suspirou e a abraçou.

- É o Peter. Um dos meus melhores amigos – falou ele – como eu pude ser tão burro?

- Ele foi o burro – respondeu Lily – de perder um amigo como você, por algo tão ridículo

James deu sorrisinho e os dois continuaram abraçados por um bom tempo. Até uma movimentação ocorrer na casa da frente. Na mesma hora, os dois pegaram a varinha e ficaram alerta. Chegou a hora da ação.

- Lily – falou James a ajudando se levantar – toma cuidado ok?

Ela acenou concordando

- Estou falando sério ruiva. Eu treinei para você ser melhor, qualquer um poderia ter liberado antes, mas eu tive medo que você não tivesse preparada suficiente – falou ele rápido – mas sei que você está. Não se esqueça do plano.

- James? – chamou ela quando viu ele sair – Você foi um ótimo professor

- Eu sei ruiva – sorriu ele

N/a: desculpa a demora, mas como ninguém me procurou esqueci de postar. A faculdade sempre acabando com minha memoria ahahah. Enfim, desculpa.


End file.
